The Warp Pipe
The Warp Pipe Forums is the forum that is constantly mentioned here. The forum was created January 31st 2009. it is often abbriviated by the members of the Warp Pipe Forum to just "the forum," as it is a lot quicker to type. The Smashtasm Forum was originally created by Shippiddge for the purpose of discussing the Machinima series "Smashtasm" although the topic of Smashtasm is rarely discussed. Often, the lives of the members, current events, or video games in general are discussed. Because it is a small forum, it is very convinient and feels as though only a select few people are willing to put in the time to actually go there. The Smashtasm forum is open to all new members, and does not need to be confrimed by an admin, or mod to actually join. Although the forum has had its share of drama, such as "the Great Porn Spamming" and "SurrealMagnums WolfWeb Chronicles" it is normally a casual place to go, and relaxing to spend some time there. On June 6, 2010, The original Smashtasm forum was hacked, and found messed up/trashed, when members saw it. The next day, Mirage informed the members of the backup forum he had, and everyone quickly joined. On June 16, 2011 Shippiddge posted a topic called "Reforumation," was a pun, re-FORUM-ation asking the forumers if it would be okay if the Smashtasm Forum became the "Toooucan'' ''Forum," most forumers said yes, and on June 18, 2011, the forum banner was changed, and the forum officially became The Toooucan Forum. Although, even though the forum is known as the Toooucan form, the URL was never changed. *The current forum, despite being opened for other members to join on June 7, 2010, was made on March 8, 2010. **It was originaly made as a download forum. *There are a number of theroies people have of who hacked the forum, which range from Devin, to Rapid, even Surreal, and Mirage himself. *It is interesting to note, that a few interesting things have happened on June relating to the forum. Such as (in no particular order); The hacking of the orignal forum (June 6, 2010), the introduction to the new forum (June 7, 2010), Nintendo's 2011 E3 press confrence (June 7, 2011), the name change to the Toooucan forum (June 18, 2011), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D's release date (June 19, 2011), and the eshop's release date (June 6, 2011, also on the eshop, the Ocarina of Time 3D E3 Video was released on June 7, 2011). *After a few months of planning, The Warp Pipe Forums was introduced on October 29, 2011. The decision came when several forum mods came to a conclusion that the forum needs major reconstruction. As part of the revamp, the name was changed (from Toooucan to The Warp Pipe), original forum creator Shippiddge was de-admined, new moderators were added, and a new theme/banner was introduced. More details will come as the revamp pushes forward.